


Park Littering

by DontYouHateItWhen



Category: Grandview University
Genre: Established Relationship, Littering, M/M, arguing with strangers, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontYouHateItWhen/pseuds/DontYouHateItWhen
Summary: Daeqen and Navan wake up at the park only to witness an environmental antagonist.





	Park Littering

**Author's Note:**

> This was a free write I did in 30 minutes

The scent of moss and the after smell of rain overpowered Daeqen's senses. Though, he couldn't say it was unpleasant. The grass was scratching his legs but it only made them itch. It didn't bother him, not when he was resting against a firm chest with a pair of powerful arms around his waist.  


He squinted when he opened his eyes. The sun was blinding. Navan grunted under him and moved his hand from his back. Daeqen sat up and rubbed his eye. Had he actually fallen asleep in the sunlight? Maybe the comparison between him and a kitten was more accurate than he thought.  


Daeqen's ears perked up when he heard a yawn. Navan's eyes fluttered open as well. He grinned goofily, “What's up, my dude?”  


Daeqen smiled back at him and ran his fingers through his thick jet hair. “Nothing much, my guy.” He stretched, popping his back. “Do you know how long we were out?”  


Navan pushed himself up and fished his phone from his pocket. Staring at the screen, he said, “No idea.” He got to his feet and offered Daeqen a hand. When Daeqen took it he was pulled to his feet roughly, hard enough to be thrown against Navan. He caught him as they slammed against each other.  


They laughed for a moment before Navan ducked down. The kiss was short, sweet, and close-mouthed. Daeqen broke it and took Navan's hand. “Do you want to go back to the school?” Navan's attention had turned to a man on the sidewalk, eating a cheeseburger as he talked loudly on his phone. The look on Navan's face when the man tossed the wrapper in the grass intimidated even Daeqen.  


He started towards the man, cutting him off. “What do you think you’re doing?” Daeqen rushed after Navan.  


The man glared at them. “Hey, I'll call you back.” He hung up his call and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. “What do I think I'm doing? I'm enjoying my fucking afternoon! Who are even you guys?”  
“I don't think you'd like it if I dumped my beans in your bed, dude.” Navan crossed his arms. “It's the same thing.”  


The man furrowed his brow. “What the fuck does that mean? You two some crazy homeless people?” Daeqen flushed and picked a leaf from his hair.  
Navan pointed to the yellow wrapper in the grass. “Pick it up.”  


“And why should I?”  


Navan threw his arms out, almost smacking Daeqen. “Look at this beautiful park! Do you really want to be the one that messes it up?”  


The man scoffed, “I don't give a damn about the park!” When he pushed past Navan, Daeqen jumped in front of him.  


Daeqen's eyes burned white as he commanded, “Pick up your trash.” The man tensed and spun on his heel. He bent at a ninety degree angle to pick it up, and marched over to the nearest garbage can. He continued to walk away, and Navan took Daeqen's hand.  


“Thanks,” He smiled.  


Daeqen pecked his cheek. “Let's go home now.”


End file.
